Kwiat dla nieznajomej
by LaurieJanuary
Summary: Giotto ma dość papierów, więc wymyka się na spacer, nie informując nikogo. Cieszy się odpoczynkiem, aż spotyka w lesie pewną damę.


**Kwiat dla nieznajomej**

Spacer – właśnie tego potrzebował. Gdyby wiedział, ile papierów codziennie czeka go jako głowę Vongoli, nigdy nie przyjąłby tej funkcji. Do tego G był bezlitosny i znosił mu kolejne porcje dokumentów, nie pozwalając na kilka chwil odpoczynku. Demon, nie Prawa Ręka. Pewnie znowu będzie się pieklił, że wyszedł bez jego wiedzy, zapominając, że nie pozwoliłby mu nawet na krótki spacer po rezydencji. Giotto naprawdę cieszył się, że może liczyć na przyjaciela, ale ten czasami przesadzał. Martwił się na zapas i sam chodził na samozwańcze akcje, nie chcąc go tym obciążać. Wszystko przez ten porywczy charakter. Ile by dał, żeby G choć odrobinę się uspokoił?

W pewnej chwili coś usłyszał. To na pewno nie było żadne leśne zwierzę, więc stał się czujny. Podkradł się bliżej, chcąc sprawdzić źródło hałasu. Zawsze mogło się okazać, że jakiś wróg zagraża Vongoli, a nie chciał narażać bliskich na nieprzyjemności i niebezpieczeństwo.

Ku jego zdziwieniu pomiędzy drzewami dostrzegł młodą dziewczynę o karmelowych włosach związanych wstążką w kucyka w długiej, podróżnej sukni i narzuconym na wierzch płaszczu. Nie widział jej twarzy, gdyż stała odwrócona do niego tyłem. Mimo to wydawała się zagubiona.

Podszedł bliżej i przypadkiem nadepnął na suchą gałązkę, która trzasnęła. Hałas zwrócił uwagę dziewczyny. Odwróciła się gwałtownie. Miała jeszcze nieco dziecięcą buzię i ładne oczy o ciepłej, jasnej barwie. Giotto uniósł ręce, chcąc dać jej do zrozumienia, że nie jest zagrożeniem.

– Proszę się nie bać, nie przyszedłem panienki skrzywdzić – powiedział.

– Kim jesteś?

– Mieszkam w okolicy. Mogę panience jakoś pomóc?

Przez chwilę oceniała go wzrokiem, nie wiedząc, czy może zaufać temu mężczyźnie. Nic w jego aparycji nie mówiło, że jest niebezpieczny. Wręcz przeciwnie, poczuła w jego obecności spokój, który powoli opuszczał ją jeszcze chwilę temu.

– Odeszłam za daleko od drogi i się zgubiłam – wyjaśniła. – Mógłby pan wskazać mi drogę do rezydencji rodziny Vongoli?

Giotta to zaciekawiło, ale o nic nie zapytał. Nie zdradził też własnej tożsamości. Skoro podróżowała do Vongoli, chodziło o jakąś sprawę z szefem. Nie byłoby dobrze, gdyby wiedzieli, że Primo włóczy się sam. Nie podejrzewał wszystkich jak G, ale należało być ostrożnym.

– Oczywiście. Akurat zmierzam w tamtym kierunku. To będzie zaszczyt panience towarzyszyć – uśmiechnął się delikatnie. – Proszę za mną.

Poprowadził dziewczynę skrótem. Gdy dotrą na miejsce, pośle ludzi po towarzyszy tej damy, bo pewnie już jej szukają. Obcym łatwo było się tu zgubić, co utrudniało potencjalnym przeciwnikom podejście do rezydencji od strony lasu. Za to Vongola znała teren doskonale. Wielu z nich wychowywało się w okolicy, więc mieli całe lata poznawania okolicy za sobą.

Dziewczyna milczała. Trochę zaskoczyła Giotta swoją postawą. Nie wpadła w histerię, gdy zrozumiała, że się zgubiła. Nie straciła też zimnej krwi, gdy się pojawił. Nadal była czujna i pilnie rozglądała się dookoła, chcąc zapamiętać jak najwięcej szczegółów na wypadek, gdyby jednak okazał się być zbójcą.

Spacer nie był zbyt długi. Gdy Giotto dostrzegł krzew dzikiej róży, wiedział, że są już blisko. Z kieszeni wyciągnął nóż i uciął jeden z kwiatów, po czym pozbawił go kolców. Dopiero wtedy podał różę dziewczynie.

– Proszę. Niech to będzie rekompensata za nieprzyjemności, jakich panienka doznała w czasie drogi – powiedział.

– Dziękuję panu. Jest naprawdę piękna.

Uśmiechnęła się do niego ciepło. To był pierwszy uśmiech, jaki zobaczył na jej twarzy. Dzięki temu stała się bardziej urocza i serce Giotta poruszyło się niespokojnie.

– Stąd widać już rezydencję – dodał. – Możemy iść dalej czy pragnie panienka odpocząć?

– Chodźmy. Mój towarzysz pewnie się zamartwia. Mam nadzieję, że Vongola Primo sprowadzi go bezpiecznie.

– Z pewnością.

Gestem zaprosił ją do dalszego marszu. Niedługo później dotarli do rezydencji, przed którą trwało już zamieszanie. Z tłumu wyszedł mężczyzna o ciemnoróżowych włosach z tatuażem na twarzy.

– Gdzieś ty był, Primo? – warknął. – Mamy kłopoty.

– Przepraszam, G. Ta panienka poprosiła mnie o pomoc, więc nie mogłem jej odmówić.

– Panienko Sharon, nic się panience nie stało?

Obok G przystanął białowłosy mężczyzna o czerwonym oku. Przyglądał się dziewczynie z niepokojem.

– Wybacz, Break. Odeszłam za daleko, ale nic mi nie jest.

Sługa skłonił się przed Giottem, rozpoznając w nim szefa Vongoli.

– Bardzo przepraszam za sprawienie problemu, Vongola Primo. Panienka Sharon była niespokojna, więc pozwoliłem jej oddalić się na chwilę. Nie sądziłem, że odejdzie tak daleko.

Sharon spurpurowiała, gdy dotarło do niej, że to Primo osobiście odprowadził ją do rezydencji. Widziała go tylko raz i to na portrecie, a w lesie panował półmrok, w którym go nie rozpoznała. Teraz na pewno miał na jej temat jak najgorsze zdanie.

– Przepraszam za moje maniery, Vongola Primo. Proszę wybaczyć, że nie przedstawiłam się wcześniej. Nazywam się Sharon Rainsworth. To sługa mego rodu, Xerxes Break.

– Proszę nie przepraszać. Również się nie przedstawiłem. Moje imię to Giotto, a to moja Prawa Ręka, G. Cieszę się, że nic się panience nie stało.

Uśmiechnął się ciepło, patrząc na nią bez urazy. Sharon nie mogła oderwać spojrzenia od tych oczu. Całkiem w nich utonęła. Nigdy nie sądziła, że Vongola Primo może być tak miłym człowiekiem. Teraz już nie miała wątpliwości, co do tego mariażu. Pragnęła go i tego ciepłego, opiekuńczego mężczyzny. Czy jednak on zapragnie jej?


End file.
